Dates are overrated
by jiskah
Summary: Sequel to Phantom of the BAU. It s been a month till Reid confessed his feelings to Penelope and now things are getting dificult with a stubborn Derek and an insecure Reid. PenelopexReid


_**Disclaimer: I don´t owe anything, all belongs to CBS and Ed Bernero **_

_**Author´s not: Hey Folks, it´s me again. I am astonished about myself of getting a sequel out in such a short time when I think about all the stories and one-shot series I am working on without succes. So this one is a sequel to "Phantom of the BAU" and you really need to read the story first or else you wouldn´t understand this one. And because Reid/Penelope pairing is really good for a lot of silly ideas I am writing on a sequel of the sequel. Seems I have a new pairing discovered for myself. **_

_**Oh and don´t mind the strange note blame the sleep deprivation.**_

_**So please read and review. And I am always open for suggestions for following one-shots or stories with this pairing.**_

There are a lot of things that are bad if you do it for the first time.

Riding a bike for the first time can be at least painful because you are falling to the ground all the time.

First time cooking alone can be either a good way to burn down the house or end in an involuntarily catastrophe with an allergic reaction to one of the ingredients.

Having a first date with someone is nothing compared to those things.

If you are the guy you normally just think about how to ask the girl out and not what to do in the case she says yes. That will bring you into the great problem of finding an eloquent place where to go with her where both of you have fun and she is not going to go home straight away. After that the next problem: Find a day and a time where both can go out but that is the easiest part after you have gone through the first two problems.

If you are the girl you have the easiest part at the beginning. You just need to decide if you want to say yes or no. The best situation will be that the guy who asks you is the one who you are longing for. The biggest problem comes after that: A full wardrobe and nothing seems to fit or you just don't like it and wonder why you haven't give it away years ago but somehow you finally find something. Or you just go crisis shopping with your best friend.

It doesn't matter if you are in high school or an adult with a regular job it happens every time for a new first date.

In the case of Reid and Penelope there was a totally other problem. How do they go out on a date? Either they are on a case or Derek invites everybody for a night out and since the only people who know about them are Emily and Hotch and neither Reid nor Penelope wanted anyone else to know? So it was rather difficult.

The greatest problem was Derek.

It wasn't a secret that he cares a lot for Penelope and the team knew after the latest events he thought he might have a chance to become her boyfriend. After she found out about Reid's feelings for her and she agreed in the date Penelope tried umpteenth times to tell Derek he was only a very good friend but he didn't seem to get the message. Even when she told him he didn't need to take her out any more and they are just good friends he kept on trying. God knows what had come over him to keep on trying.

The bad thing with this situation was Reid becoming more than uncomfortable with the Derek's attention to her. Penelope tried to convince him it was ok when they went out for a date and that Derek was in her past but he refused to believe it. She could understand his feelings. Reid wasn't that kind of guy who stole away anybody's girlfriend and he would feel like he was doing that until Derek finally stop inviting her out.

Emily and Hotch watched this mess silent and with growing concern. A month had gone by till they found out about Penelope's admirer and during those weeks Reid first was a bit happier than before but nothing changed between him and Penelope. Hotch was rather relieved there was no effect on their work but on the other hand he was talking about two of the most unique people he had ever met so it shouldn't have been a wonder.

Things changed in the last few days. While Penelope start to became annoyed by Derek's stubbornness Reid became sort of depressed. He was more lost in thoughts, day dreamed, slept less than the little sleep he usually got, his coffee consumption wasn't measurable any more and he just added every now and than something to the cases they had for paperwork. In short: He backed out of life.

He started to step back into his old self like when Hotch had met him four years ago. The part in him who felt like an older brother towards Reid wanted to take Derek aside and tell him to back off and give Reid and Penelope a shot but the much bigger part of being his team leader told him to drop this subject as long as everybody else did his work.

Emily instead didn't know which man she should give a lecture to about his behaviour. Reid was definitively not the best person to talk to at the moment and Derek, well he was stubborn like hell and somehow blind to the things going on around him. Months ago he would have known about Reid and Penelope just by looking at them. Emily decided to talk to Penelope first before she did something stupid and caused the tech goddess to delete her entire life existence.

A soft knock made Penelope turn around in her chair.

"Hey Em, anything happen?"

"No and that's the problem you know."

Emily came in and leaned her backside on Penelope's desk.

"I don't follow you."

"I mean you and Reid. You can't do this to him any longer."

The blonde let out a deep-hearted sigh.

"I know but he is just so driven in his inner logic of good behaviour I can't talk him into going out with me while Derek is still circling me like a bird of prey."

"I know, Pen, you moaned about it for the last four weeks. You need to see what he is doing right now. Have you talked to him in the last few days?"

"Yes and he seemed normal, not happy about the situation but normal."

"He is absolutely not normal. Come with me."

Emily pulled away from the desk waiting for Penelope to stand up and follow her. With a frown the tech goddess did. They walked down the corridor to the bullpen. Emily stopped her at the end of the corridor.

"Stay here and look."

With this the brunette went to her desk. After a few seconds she tried to start a talk with Reid but he didn't responded. Only a couple of seconds later he stood up and got some fresh coffee. Again Emily tried to talk to him but again no response. A little later Derek teased him and messed Reid's hair a bit. Once again the genius just stood up and got another cup of coffee. Normally Reid would have flinched away from Derek's attack but this time he just tolerated it. After fifteen minutes Penelope had seen enough.

She went back to her sanctuary and thought about what she had witnessed. There was just one way left to let this end well. It didn't take her long to see this and make some calls. At last she called Derek to come over.

"Hey baby girl you wanted to talk to me?"

"Actually it's more a need than something I want."

Derek looked puzzled. She took his arm and led him out of the office.

"Is everything ok?" he asked concerned.

"We'll see. I just don't want to discuss it in the office."

As the two went down the bullpen Reid saw them. Emily couldn't see any emotion on his face but she thought there was a flicker of sadness in his eyes. She only could hope he didn't jumped to wrong conclusions.

When Derek and Penelope were outside she headed for the nearest café Derek on her heels. They took the next seat and ordered some coffee.

"Ok, now tell me what is going on, baby girl. This isn't normal for you."

She took a deep breath, her hands folded in front of her on the table.

"Derek, I tried to tell you for the last few weeks to leave me alone and you didn't. I know you care for me, like I do for you, but don't get me wrong. You are a good friend. You are like anybody from the team family to me but: There is absolutely and irretrievable no way of us becoming more."

His puzzled look became bigger till it was replaced by astonishment and than realization.

"Why haven't you said anything earlier? I didn't mean to make you feel bad."

"Hell, Derek, what do you think I was trying to tell you over the last few weeks? Why I said no to all of your invitations? I didn't know how to tell you directly but you didn't leave me any other option."

For a couple of moments he was staring at her. Penelope knew he tried to profile her and she needed to end this before he could find out more than he should know so she went to the ladies room. She took her time hoping it will help to keep her secrets secret. By the time she came back to their seats Derek looked thoughtfully into his coffee mug. Penelope sat down again.

"Why didn't you just told me it's you and Reid now?"

She could feel herself getting pale.

"How did you find out? When?"

"Only a few seconds before you came back. It all makes sense. You trying to get rid of me, Reid's lethargic condition and especially the sudden stop of presents from your admirer. It was the kid right?"

She nodded inertly calling herself names that she hadn't paid enough attention on hiding the thing between Reid and her. What ever was going on with them. Derek let out a deep sigh and shook his head in amusement.

"We should have considered it but otherwise who would suspect Reid? Seems like got in the same trap people among our unsubs do. Just because he is nice and a peaceful person doesn't mean he isn't able to act otherwise."

"Can you stop that train of thoughts please? I don't like it that you are talking about Spencer like is becoming our next case."

Derek smiled at her apologetically.

"Let's go. I think the others are going to miss us and I don't want Reid to come to the wrong conclusions."

Penelope knew they weren't gone for longer than forty-five minutes but in that time Reid managed it to get home. He had excused himself with the reason he wasn't feeling well. Even if Hotch knew that it wasn't a physically illness he let the younger agent go. When Emily told Penelope about that her first reaction was to grab her things and drive over to Reid but Emily stopped her.

"Give him this time alone. He wouldn't listen to you now. He thinks he is in competition with Derek now after you two left the office."

"How do you know? Did he say that?"

"No but he didn't need to. If I didn't know what you were going to do I would have come to the same conclusion. And it wasn't a simple coincident that he came up with being sick ten minutes after you were gone. Believe me. I don't know why but I understand him at the moment."

A little smile came to the blonde.

"It's kinda funny. You seem to understand Spencer the way I understand Derek in the most things. You know there were times when I thought you would try to start something with Derek then I found out you two became good friends and at the same time you started to care a lot for Spencer and I thought of the possibility you were attracted to him but you aren't."

"No, even if I had to admit he is cute. You are truly the heart and soul of the team, you know that?" Emily said hugging her friend.

"I know but right now I don't feel like it. I think I probably broke the hearts of two men I like very much."

An hour ago this idea to speak with Derek seemed to be a good one but now it became a bad failure. Both women sighed simultaneously.

"Shall I check on him for you?" Emily offered.

"That would be nice. I don't think he wants to see me right now and I have the eerie feeling it isn't the first time he has felt like that."

"You think he is kinda used to it?"

Penelope nodded. Without any word she left for her office.

Meanwhile Reid arrived at his apartment. He made coffee and put away the groceries he bought before coming home. His tie and shoes were thrown on the ground carelessly. This time he didn't cared about a clean place. Why should he? There would be nobody visiting him. He went through his cd collection. For a second he was astonished how much music he owned that was for a depressive mood but shrugged. Unfortunately long ago he had found out that Eric Clapton, Ray Charles and John Lee Hooker were good companions in times of a broken heart. He decided on Eric Clapton.

Than he grabbed a cup of coffee and settled down in his old wing chair. His knees to his chest the coffee mug resting on a knee he listened to the blues which flooded the room.

_How could I be so stupid thinking this time it go my way? I should have known she wouldn't choose me over Derek. I should have gotten suspicious after he kept on asking her out. It was a damned bad idea to start this whole phantom thing. I must have lost my mind for a bit. Yeah that must it be... or better yet am I still sane?_

_Maybe it's better how it is. I would just be a burden to others. No wonder I am still alone. I am not handsome, I am not good in socializing, I mistrust others fearing trust will be used to harass me, I am simply not the kind of guy a woman would fall in love with._

_I should have learned from that disastrous date with JJ years ago. Oh damn it she would have told Penelope about that. Great another nail in my coffin. I better call in sick or better yet quit, go back to college and teach. Yeah that would be better. _

By the time Reid had thought himself into black despair Emily finally had found his apartment. She knocked but got no response.

A second try.

A third.

Ringing the bell for nearly half a minute but still Reid didn't open. With a sigh she searched for the spare key he had given her months ago. Soon it was found and she opened the door.

A creepy feeling crawled down her spine. Emily hoped for Reid's sake he hadn't done something stupid like getting drunk.

Or worse.

She nearly started to laugh as she found him still sitting in the wing chair with his knees to his chest. Smiling she stepped closer and snapped her fingers in front of him. Startled he let the mug fall down. It was lucky the mug was empty and he had carpet otherwise his mug would have been shattered and coffee spilled all over the floor. Emily couldn't hold it back anymore and started to laugh while she picked up the mug and put it down on the table behind her.

"Emily? What are you doing here?" Reid asked still outta space with his mind.

"I came here to check on you. How long have you sat there and listened to ... wow Eric Clapton?"

With a surprised look on her face she turned to the stereo. Reid unfolded from his chair and turned down the sound.

"Depends on how late it is then I can tell you how long I was sitting there."

Suspiciously she eyed him.

"You lost track of time? Hmm, its half past eight."

Reid was astonished.

"No wonder I am stiff. It must have been almost three hours. But back to my question, what are you doing here? And how did you get in?"

"I used the spare key you gave me and like I said I am here to check on you. Penelope is worried."

He shrugged his shoulders and got some new coffee. Without knowing it Emily showed in Reid's eyes how trusting people comes back to him with nothing good.

"She has Derek to comfort her."

Emily didn't trust her ears.

"What? Did you go insane in the past hours? What are you thinking what she and Derek did when they left?"

"Nope. Last time I checked I was sane. And you know perfectly well what they did."

"Yeah I know what they did but it was something different than you think they had."

"I don't think so."

He sat down in his wing chair again forcing Emily to follow him from the kitchenette back to the living room. She sat down in a second chair opposite from him.

"For heaven's sake just say what you think or I am gonna hurt you."

"She reanimated this relationship with Derek, what else should she do."

Reid looked down in his mug and Emily was nearly at her wit's end.

"You are wrong. She finally told him directly to stop those invitations. And the way I understood it from her Derek found out about you two. I thought he was never gonna figure that out."

He let out a distressed sigh.

"Wonderful. That's just great. He is never gonna stop asking me questions about her. I really should quit."

"What are you talking about? Why do you need to quit?"

"Because ... because of all that. Everybody pokes their nose in the others problems without being asked. Because one day she will regret being with me and run straight to Derek. Because I don't want to confirm again that trusting other people is a bad idea. Because I don't want to be hurt. I don't know if I can stand one more rejection. Life wasn't gentle to me when it comes to relationships.I should have stayed silent and adore her from afar."

He had talked in a low voice. Surprisingly he hadn't raised his voice or stood up and started to pace or did anything else you would expect someone to do in such a situation. He sat there calmly and that scared Emily more than she would admit. She knew him as a bit hyperactive but not that silent, calm, almost dead in a metaphoric way.

"You are head over heels in love with her."

He nodded.

"And you are scared like hell she will turn her back on you."

A nod.

"And you risk hurting her in order to get not hurt yourself."

That hit home. His head shot upright surprise and fear in his eyes.

"I would never hurt her. Everything I want is for her to be happy."

Emily sighed in relief.

"Then tell me why you hide yourself like a 14-year old girl with a first time broken heart listen to Blues and moaning over your life like a grandmother. Can you explain this to me? You are hurting Penelope right now by shutting her out. You jumped to wrong conclusions and didn't bother to confront her with your thoughts. Instead you ran away like a coward."

"I am no coward. I didn't want to stand in the way of Derek. I thought that's what she wanted. I mean she couldn't tell him straight away to back off for over a month. We never went out on that date when I asked her. Why should I not think she was about to go back to him?"

"Hell Reid, stop thinking, ok?"

Shocked he watched Emily stand up.

"What are you up to?"

"Get your shoes and jacket. I'll drive you to Penelope. There's no other way than you two talking about that on your own."

At the same time Penelope was pacing up and down her apartment. Emily promised to call her after she had checked on Reid but said it would be at least nine before she called. And now the clock was showing nearly half past ten. In order to calm herself down Penelope tried to read but couldn't concentrate. Then she tried to calm down by surfing the net but again it didn't worked. As her last option she had a long warm bubble bath to soothe at least her nerves but it gave her time to think about all the stupid things Reid could have done.

She was far from understanding how he came to the conclusion she would chose Derek over him. Emily tried to explain it and it made sense to the tech goddess in a weird way but that would mean Reid didn't trust her. And that hurt.

Now she was dressed in her pyjamas and dressing gown and paced. Mentally promising to kill Reid for this and wanting to know if he had done something bad alternated. She jumped out of her skin as the doorbell rang. A confused look to the watch said almost ten and her cell had no text messages or calls on it. Penelope thought it was Emily who wanted to tell her how Reid was doing but didn't expected to see him through the peephole. But there he was and looked like a little boy lost. She blinked a few times and looked again.

"Penelope please open the door. I know you are there."

Slowly she opened the door and got sight of a nervous shifting Reid.

"What are you doing here, Spencer?"

It should sound surprised but somehow it came out accusing.

"Emily thought we should talk but if you don't want me here I'll go home. It was a bad idea anyway."

He turned to leave before he ended his sentence.

"Don't leave sweet pea."

Relieved he faced her.

"Are you sure?"

"I never was more sure of something like now."

The way he entered her apartment reminded her of a beaten puppy. Reid sat down on the couch he had grown familiar with.She sat down next to him but his body tensed to her near. Before she could consider changing to a different location he stood up.

"I am sorry Penelope. I am sorry I scared you over the last months. I am sorry I hurt you. It seemed like I am no good for you."

"What are you talking about? What's going on in your head?"

With wide eyes she watched him pace.

"I am talking about us. I don't want you to get hurt and I know I am gonna hurt you sooner or later. I think it's better to stop this before I do it."

She stood up and laid a hand on his forehead.

"No fever... I really thought you are seriously sick. But you are just a moron."

He was puzzled.

"I am what?"

"You heard me. You are a moron. Don't you tell me you are doing this because you don't want to hurt me. I'm not a profiler but I know it's you who is afraid of getting hurt. But listen to me Spencer: Love is also about getting hurt sometimes. It isn't always happy sunshine and not always living happily ever after. There are days when we are going to argue. Days when one of us won't speak to the other one. There are days when I will be scared to death if you are ok. Life is no picnic. We all get hurt by times."

While she was speaking softly to him Penelope took her hand from his forehead and caressed his cheeks.

"You are too precious to get hurt. To feel anything else than luck."

"Sweet pea remember I got hurt a lot in the past. In more than just one way. Trust me it's nothing I can't bear. If I can have you it's worth it."

Reid closed his eyes and embraced her.

"I want to believe you so much." he whispered in her ear.

"What's stopping you?" she whispered back.

"I am afraid you will change your mind. We still haven't gone on the date I asked you for ´cause I was to busy being jealous of Derek. I am afraid I'll wake up in the morning and everything will have been a dream."

He could feel her smile in his shoulder.

"You were jealous of Derek? That's so sweet. It's just that silly date that's bothering you?"

"Yeah..no... kind of. I know it sounds possessive but I want to be sure you are mine."

"You think I would if we had went out?"

"It's weird I know."

"Dates are overrated."

"What??"

Penelope giggled at his squeal of surprise. They pulled back from the embrace and he looked at her with those puppy dog eyes of his.

"Dates are overrated. Especially when it comes to us."

Reid couldn't understand what happened next. He only knew that he felt Penelope's soft lips on his. Nearly a minute later she broke the kiss. Both were breathing hard.

"Yeah dates are overrated."

Smiling and finally understanding she was his he kissed her.


End file.
